Love Matters
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Plot change with a little help with 'Princess of the Eternal Light! Tyson's sister, Yuki, comes home on his birthday with a surprise of her own. She brings her baby daughter, Yugi! Beyblade with a twist of Yugioh characters. Kaixoc & later FemaleYxYY


Here's a Beyblade story for you. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Love Matters

Chapter 1: It All Begins

It was the finals of the tournament and Brad and AJ were talking about the caged match for this round.

Max, Kenny, and Tyson were getting ready for this beybattle against Kai. Suddenly, Grandpa came in after Tyson was wondering if he forgot something.

"Grandpa Alert!" he shouted as he ran into his friends.

"Hey dudes! Tyson, do you know what day it is?" asked the old man.

"He must be talking about the finals," Kenny (aka the Chief, who had his bit-beast, Dizzi, in his laptop) said.

"You must have been training too hard to forget. Come on in," Grandpa said, "You forgot your own birthday."

Into the party, Grandpa called for Tyson. "I have a special birthday present for you, actually two," he explained, "All right, you can come in and meet him."

A girl came into the room. She had her long midnight blue hair in a ponytail. Her beautiful eyes were blue. She wore a white tank top, karpis, ankle-high socks, sneakers, a blue backpack, a cross necklace, and a red Japanese-style robe. In her hands securely was a baby carrier.

Tyson stared at the girl. He knew who she was.

"Tyson, this is your younger sister, Yuki," Grandpa told him.

"Happy Birthday, Big Brother," she said in a soft voice.

Tyson hugged Yuki. "I can't believe it! I finally get to see you in person. You're the best present ever!" he said as she slowly hugged him back. She was living with their grandmother, Diana, in India. They haven't had contact with each other since they left. He had heard that their grandma died a few years ago. He had no idea what happen to his sister since.

"Thank you, Tyson," Yuki said.

"Hey Yuki, what's with the baby carrier?" the big brother asked. The midnight-haired girl put it down gently, unbuckled the restrains, and took out a little girl.

The girl looked to be less than a year old. She was small. She had unusual tri-colored hair of black, red, and gold. Her skin was pale. She was very cute, especially with her big sparkling amethyst eyes that held purity and innocence.

As the little one looked puzzle at Tyson, Tyson was looking at his long-lost sister the same way.

"Who is she?" he asked quietly.

"This is Yugi. She's six months old. She's your niece," she answered.

"N-Niece! You have a child at twelve years old," Tyson said shocked. Max and Kenny's mouths dropped. Kai looked up from where he was, looking unusually shocked. Yuki nodded.

"I know that I am still a child myself, but what happened was against my will. What created Yugi was not a normal thing either. It was through artificial fertilization. Artificial fertilization is a process where they take the egg from a woman and the sperm of the man and put them together themselves. Then they put it back into the woman or another woman to carry. So, I still have my innocence.

"It all happened after Grandmother died. I left the house to do some shopping when I was knocked out. When I woke-up, the doctors already did the process on me, making me pregnant at eleven years old. The sperm they used was artificial as well, made of different genes in how they wanted her to be. The mayor of the village where I lived wanted a strong child to use for their own reasons and I was the victim to carry the infant, despite I was so young. At first, I was upset I was used like that. But then I realized that the other life inside me, an innocent life that had nothing to do with this. Then I was actually happy to have the child and I came to love the baby.

"After nine months of the pregnancy, the baby was ready to be born. Because my body was still a child and wasn't exactly ready to give birth, the baby was weak and so I was. Both of us nearly died that day. It was a miracle we both pull through. The infant wasn't what the village wanted. The pregnancy and the combination of my genes canceled out many of the genes they wanted. She was weak and got sick easily. They didn't want her... but I did. I argued that they used my body, so if I wanted her, I'll keep her. They gave her to me, and I gave her the name, Yugi. I raised her myself, especially since she really technically had no father. She's my daughter, and I love her so much, Tyson. Please understand," she explained.

"Grandpa, are you okay with this?" asked the shocked now-uncle. Tyson was angry about his sister being used like that, but no anger directed at Yugi.

"Yes, I was shocked that I now have a great-granddaughter so early. I was angry about the whole thing after Yuki told me her story, I knew that she did the right thing by taking in the little one, and I understand that she loves her. A true mother would love the child no matter how the baby came to be. So they are both welcome," Grandpa told him. Tyson turned back to the child in his sister's arms. He and Yugi had a staring contest. That was until Yugi smiled at him. It was so cute that Tyson felt his heart filled with warm and tears came into his eyes.

"So cute! Come to Uncle Tyson!" he said, holding his arms at. Yuki carefully put her baby into her brother's arms. Yugi looked at him again but felt that he was safe. She let out a cute squeal and hugged her uncle. Yuki giggled at the cute sight. So she was so relief that her older brother accepted them both.

Tyson led them into the party, so they could join too.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny noticed Kai (who was in the room the whole time) had been staring at Yuki the whole time as told them some things about herself, such as loving being a mother to Yugi, being a beyblader herself, and having an angel bit-beast named Lily Amethyst.

Yuki spotted him herself. She wondered who he was.

Tyson offered the boy some food. He said his name. He just left and said, "Enjoy your party."

"Kai, that's his name," Yuki thought. For some reason, he was familiar to her.

________________________________________________

The match had begun and ended. Yuki got to see Dragoon's moves that help Tyson win the finals.

A man named Mr. Dickinson and a boy name Ray, who had a tiger bit-beast, Driger, come to the two boys. Light came down on them.

"It's time to announce the team, who will represent the BBA. The members are team leader, Kai; Tyson; Ray; Max; and the last minute entry, Yuki!" a man called DJ shouted.

The others came to the dish. All of their faces were on the screen.

"Excuse me, sir, but did that man say my name to mean I'm a part of the team?" Yuki asked Mr. Dickinson as she held Yugi in her arms.

"You heard right. You don't want to be away from your brother, do you?" he said to her.

"No, thank you. I was just surprise, but what about my daughter? I might not be able to go anywhere. Yugi needs constant attention. I can't just drop her off to Grandpa. She needs me. I can't neglected her to beyblade," Yuki explained.

"Not to worry, my dear. Your grandfather told me everything, and I knew that Yugi will concern you. So if you are in need of anything, just call me and I'll get you what you need for Yugi. You can bring her with you with no problem," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Oh, thank you. It looks like we're going to have an adventure with our new team, Yugi," Yuki said as the child squealed. She went to her brother. Kai was just about to leave when he faced her.

"Hey! Your name is Yuki, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Captain Kai," she said, feeling Yugi holding onto her tighter, frighten of his cold voice.

"Just know that just because you're a girl or have a child with you, it doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you," he said.

"Yes, I understand, Captain. You won't need to," said Yuki.

Suddenly, Kai looked over at her scared child and felt regret that he was speaking to this girl this way. Yugi was only a baby. He was scaring her while her mother was unaffected by him, yet was sending him a glare to warn him to not do anything to her.

"Maybe, I should ease it down for her. She does have a child to look after. I may have to see how she can handle training and the kid," Kai thought.

"The name's Kai. You don't have to call me 'Captain'. Just train as hard as you can go while watching over the kid," he said with a calmer, slightly polite tone. He watch the little girl relax a little bit. Tyson walked up to them.

"Happy birthday, Tyson. Enjoy it because we train bright and early tomorrow," he said leaving. Tyson only shrugged, and then to his sister.

"We're a team now. We are the Bladebreakers," Tyson shouted with glee.

Yuki smiled. Everything was going great for her, Lily Amethyst, and Yugi.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The Bladebreakers are on their way to China for their first tournament. They find surprises about Ray's past.


End file.
